


Wake up

by TheArtificialDane



Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: Hand Jobs, M/M, Tour Bus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-15
Updated: 2019-04-15
Packaged: 2020-01-13 17:56:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18474100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheArtificialDane/pseuds/TheArtificialDane
Summary: Vanjie ran a finger over Brookes’ cheek, following the bone, tracing it in the dim light. Vanjie dug the heel of his foot in, forcing Brooke so close he swore he could feel every inch of the other’s cock against his stomach.





	Wake up

“Huh?” 

 

Vanjie woke up, something was wrong. Definitely wrong. The bus was moving, the engine humming. The soft snores from their fellow queens and the quiet voices coming from what the promoters pretended was a living room told him he was where he was supposed to be. Vanjie laid still, listening to the sounds, America rolling by outside, as he tried to figure out what was going on. He was warm and comfortable, safely tucked in Brooke’s embrace. One arm was under his head and the other, draped over his waist, holding him close. The duvet covering them both left Brooke’s dumb twinkle toes sticking out the end. Vanjie moved around, slinging his leg over Brooke’s body and ready to go back to sleep clinging to the other when he realised why he had woken up. Brooke’s cock was pressing against his stomach, his pants straining to keep in the mouth-watering treat that was begging for Vanjie’s attention.

 

“Hey.”

 

Vanjie tried to keep quiet, his voice as low as it could go. The bunk was way too small for two people, but they made it work, their relationship still so new that Vanjie couldn’t imagine not spending every second glued to Brooke’s side when he had the chance.

 

Brooke had pulled him into his bed on their first night on the road, Vanjie ready to pretend to sleep in his own cot, but Brooke had shut it down with a single please, his blue eyes filled with something that almost looked like fear. Vanjie didn’t really understand it. In his eyes Brooke was almost flawless, poised and professional, never scared of buckling down when it needed to be done, willing to take on any challenge if he believed in the end goal. On Drag Race he had come in with his stupid little flag, declaring himself the queen of the north before he had even properly stepped into the workroom - but in this, in their relationship, Brooke always waited for Vanjie’s cue. He waited willingly for him to tell him where they were going and what they were doing, and Vanjie had felt his heart melt. Brooke so rarely outright requested anything, so how could he say no, even less so when the sound of Brooke’s heartbeat rocked him to sleep better than anything else ever had. 

 

Vanjie had honestly expected it to be more of an issue, sharing such a small space. His willowy tree trunk of a man barely fitting the tiny ass bunks to begin with, but so far on the tour the only real problem had been Yvie ‘calling it like it is’ when he had loudly told them to keep their shit on Brooke’s side, which had made Vanjie yell right back that Yvie could suck his dick and get his own damn boyfriend if he had a problem with him using his bunk for storage. It hadn’t gotten anywhere near their argument on Drag Race, but Vanjie could still feel Brooke in the background, watching them, the man without a doubt ready to swoop in and pick his ass up if they got into it, Brooke breathlessly telling Vanjie he had been genuinely scared that he would have gotten himself disqualified once he had sobered up if Silky hadn’t grabbed his arm.

 

“Brooke.”

 

Vanjie watched Brooke, his strong nose, his mouth hanging slightly open,  high cheekbones and that blonde hair, still shaved at the sides. The bushy brows he so often heard Brooke swear over when he had to de-drag with the glue sticking to them like a whore to a rich widower. His chest was naked with his pyjamas bottoms low on his hips.

 

Vanjie ran a finger over Brooke’s cheek, following the bone, tracing it in the dim light. Vanjie dug the heel of his foot in, forcing Brooke so close he swore he could feel every inch of the other’s dick against his stomach. Brooke’s cock a piece of art, a mouthful of perfection that Vanjie would write poems about if he had been gifted with any talent in that department besides making dirty innu, innoendi, innoendiucions on Twitter.

 

“Wake up.”

 

Brooke scrunched his nose, his hips stuttering, and Vanjie held his breath, one of Brooke’s eyes opening slowly.

 

“What?”

 

Vanjie smiled, the other’s voice gruff with sleep, an annoyed expression on his face like he wasn’t the one that had originally risen Vanjie from his slumber. 

 

“Hi, Papi.”

 

“Why did you-”

 

Vanjie pulled his leg, forcing Brooke against his body, the other man’s mouth falling open in a surprised moan, and Vanjie laughed, pulling the curtain that surrounded their bunk completely shut before he caught Brooke’s lips in a kiss. He was sure both of them had morning breath, but that was another thing about new relationships. It didn’t matter, at least not yet.

 

“Ssh.” Vanjie smirked, their noses almost touching. “Be quiet.” 

 

Brooke was staring at him, Vanjies skin prickling with the intensity he knew was there. Their curtain was thin enough that the orange light still shone through, illuminating their faces. Vanjie ran a hand over Brooke’s chest, the other gasping again, and Vanjie laughed. This was exciting, Vanjie was grateful for Silky’s snoring on the other side so loud, he was sure no one could hear them, but Brooke didn’t know that. He had no idea who was awake and who was asleep, how much privacy they had, and Vanjie had every intention of taking advantage of that.

 

“Pleas-”

 

“No.” Vanjie kissed Brooke again, his lips softer than anyone who wore as much lipstick as they did should be allowed to be, his hand pushing Brooke’s pyjamas down, his dick springing free. “I got this, ho.”

 

Brooke groaned, Vanjie barely capturing the sound as he closed his hand around Brooke, a hot flash of arousal rushing through his body when his fingers almost didn’t meet. Brooke was pulsating in his fist, the other man clearly getting his game as he bit into his own lip, teeth white in the dim light. Vanjie moved once, his hand gliding from tip to root, Brooke slick and perfect. His thumb dancing over the head on every upward stroke, the thick foreskin like butter. 

 

“Get these cookies.”

 

Brooke laughed, the voice cut off by a moan as Vanjie twisted his hand. 

 

“You’re, fuck- you’re insane.”

 

Vanjie smiled, Brooke’s broken whisper filling his chest with pride. Vanjie spit in his hand, tightening his grip. Brooke moved even closer, his hand sneaking into Vanjie’s hair, holding it tight, their bunk almost creaking but Vanjie couldn’t find it in himself to care. Brooke was a delight to touch, so responsive and fun to play with. Vanjie could tell he was going to come, Brooke already wound up so tight from whatever he had been dreaming about, though Vanjie hoped it was him.

 

“Come on hot stuff. Gimme what I want.”

 

Brooke kissed him, a broken sound swallowed between them as he came, Vanjie’s hand getting painted in warm spurts of cum, thick and heavy, Brooke shuddering apart as Vanjie pushed him past his limit, the moans turning to whimpers as Brooke grew too sensitive. 

 

“Thank you.”

 

Vanjie released Brooke, a satisfied smile on his lips. He wiped his hand on his shirt, pushing at Brooke’s arm, the other removing it from his waist, Vanjie pulling his shirt over his head so he could dry them both off, Brooke hissing when Vanjie touched his dick. Vanjie threw the shirt to the bottom of their bunk, kicking it into the corner before he moved Brooke around, He easily rolled onto his back so that Vanjie could splay out on his chest, Brooke’s breath still returning to normal as Vanjie settled, spread on top of his boyfriend like a king.

 

“What about-” Vanjie knew what was playing in Brooke’s mind, Vanjie’s cock half hard between them, Vanjie loving the torture of pushing against Brooke every once in a while, the other almost moving away with sensitivity.

 

“Just sleep lover boy.” Vanjie kissed Brooke’s chest, the sound of his heart exactly where Vanjie wanted it, his hand spread out, thumb slowly tracing circles on the skin of Brooke’s chest. ”I’ll cash in later.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to VeronicaSanders and PinkGrapeFruit for betaing this work.
> 
> Please follow me on Tumblr at @TheArtificialDane where I geek about about Drag Race on the daily <3


End file.
